


Confidante

by kleficklepick



Category: 2PM, GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleficklepick/pseuds/kleficklepick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum has a temper, and Junho can relate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidante

_Hyung, are you busy?_  
  
 _Nope~_  
  
 _Are you in Korea right now?_  
  
 _Yes~ ^^_  
  
 _Hyuuung :(_  
  
 _I hear you guys are working hard on a new song?_  
  
 _Yes, and I’m hungry~_  
  
 _I got it. Work hard Jaebummie! I’ll swing by at around 7? ^^_  
  
 _You’re the best hyung! \\(^_^)/_  
  
*  
  
  
A cuff around the head stops Jaebum in his tracks as he rushes down the halls, a folder full of leader-ly duties in his arms, an unhappy sigh on the cusp of escaping his mouth.  
  
“Out the way, lowly rookie.” An arm slings around Jaebum’s neck and he grins, the day’s worries already neatly going into a box labeled  _Deal With Later_  in his mind.  
  
“Technically I debuted like.. 2 years ago.”  
  
“Out of the way lowly hoobae.” Junho obligingly corrects himself with a grin.  
  
“Ah hyung you’re early.”  
  
“I managed to ditch my vocal trainer early. What’s up?”  
  
“Hyung, did you really have to mention the whole hidden camera thing?” Jaebum grimaces.  
  
“Hey, Wooyoung also mentioned it you know, it wasn’t just me.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you started it.”  
  
“Ah well, didn’t you get really good feedback from the show? You should treat me you know, now people want to get to know you better.”  
  
“Hyung.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I know it was a hard time for you.”  
  
“Does that mean you’ll treat me? I’m really hungry hyung.”  
  
“Brat.”  
  
“I really don’t think either one of us wants to see my aegyo.”  
  
“Not again please. That one time was more than enough." Junho laughs. "You got time now?”  
  
“An hour or two maybe.” He shrugs, a smile worming its way to his face as Junho checks his own watch.  
  
Jaebum doesn’t get to act as a dongsaeng all that often, but with Junho, he found himself unexpectedly taken under his wings.  
Right after the infamous Hidden Camera Incident Junho had dragged Jaebum to the rooftop of the company building and sat him down for what he thought was going to be a lecture, continued from before. He had braced himself for a telling off, and he fought to keep a relaxed stance so as to not to appear defensive. He was surprised when Junho brought out a bottle of soju from inside of his jacket.  
  
*  
  
 _“Look Jaebum, I’m not trying to teach you to drink your problems away, but really. A bottle between friends can sometimes do wonders for frayed nerves.”_  
  
 _“Are we friends, hyung?”_  
  
 _“We could be.”_  
  
 _He looked at Junho’s eyes for the first time in maybe forever, and felt the fight drain out of him slowly. He remembers the rumours. The one about Junho in his trainee days, training too long and too hard, face set in stone, the other trainees wary of approaching the boy who seemed to be made of 50% mood swings._  
  
 _“Good man.” Junho had said as he approached quietly, accepting the bottle from Junho’s outstretched hand._  
  
*  
  
“How are you doing, really?”  
  
“Okay. I mean they’re... yeah. I’m okay.”  
  
“How’s Jinyoung?”  
  
“A lot better these days. Having lots of people to fuss over is keeping him distracted. It’s better that he doesn’t brood really.”  
  
“And you? What’s going to keep you distracted?”  
  
“Food. Which is why you need to treat me more often.”  
  
“Dream on Jaebum. This isn’t happening again.” Junho laughs. They both know it’s a lie, Junho has sneaked him out a number of times. His members constantly whining about the extra attention to the point that Junho now feeds a number of mouths when they meet up and someone else finds out about it.  
  
“I’m okay hyung. Really.”  
  
“Do we need a bottle of soju here? Really? You budding alcoholic.”  
  
“Really hyung, that’s all your fault.” Jaebum laughs. “I’m okay. I promise. No impending tantrums. Just…“ He hesitates for a bit too long and Junho flicks his forehead.  
  
“Say it Jaebum. I can’t read your mind.” He watches as Jaebum struggles with whatever it is that that had him call out Junho, and he wonders if this time he’ll actually say what was bothering him. It wasn’t often that they got the chance to meet up for an actual chat, just the two of them, and the conversations inevitably stayed light. There were too many things going on in both their lives, and too many new experiences for Jaebum to gleefully recount to Junho for him to worry about fleeting worries. But guessing by the bags around his eyes, and the pleading texts that Junho has been receiving from Youngjae, he was guessing something other than work has been keeping Jaebum up at night.  
  
“I managed to avoid screaming at anyone this time though.” Jaebum starts with a defence, he always does, and Junho waits patiently for the story. Because Jaebum has a temper, and Junho can relate.


End file.
